The Kanto Champion Returns!
by Stormshard
Summary: *REVIVED STORY- SAME IDEA, BETTER PLOT!* After years of training on Mt. Silver, the missing Kanto Champion, Leaf, is called for duty - the disbanded Team Rocket has reawaken! When rushing back to Pallet Town, Leaf learns that she must work side-by-side with no other than Blue Oak. But will former mixed emotions also reawaken during the midst of their quest? Conflictingshipping! :D
1. The Letter

"Alrighty then, dear. We've finished taking your measurements. Please wait for the tailor to stitch your custom fabrics together."

The quiet girl nodded her head, to which the saleslady took as a signal to leave her customer and return to her other tasks. As her figure faded off into the other room, the teenager pulled out a piece of crumpled paper and unraveled it to read it a second time.

_ Ms. Kanto Champion Leaf Green; April 3rd_

_ I understand that you and your Pokemon are probably off on another adventure and intense training, as you have been for about three years now. However, my Fearow did not sought you out for a warm reunion - trouble has arose in Kanto and our sister region, Johto. I've heard that you have battled these people before you disappeared Team Rocket. I don't know what their goals are due to suspicious activities in such a widespread area, but their motive is to drive out their former leader that you've defeated, Giovanni Rocket. The police force have been attempting to assess the situation, but you must return to Kanto and bring peace to this chaos once and for all. Please, come to my lab in utmost urgency as soon as you get this letter. _

_Samuel__ Oak_

Leaf ran her fingers through her now clean, auburn locks. Based on the Professor's dotty headlining, his weary Fearow has been traveling alone for three months to find her. Guilt pulled her stomach down to the core of the Earth. She gazed intensely at the Fearow's Pokeball. He must be happy in there after that look he gave her on Mt. Silver, compelling her to recall him from the thing that has rested on his neck for _a quarter of a year. _If she accepted the fame that came along with her acquired title, none of this would even be occurring. She could only imagine how much Kanto has altered in her absence.

"Pardon me, Ma'am?"

Leaf snapped out of her thoughts immediately. Standing in front of her was a french man in fancy attire. He was toying with the edge of his curly mustache and adjusted his monocle. She didn't recgonize him, so she assumed he was the tailor.

"By any chance, was their a mistake with your order? My kind lady coworkers have noticed a striking resemblance. You see, while your were given a hot bath, they disposed of your old clothes which appear to be of the same fashion to the ones you have requested."

Leaf merely just shook her head, but then remembered that this adventure was not about herself like her first one was. It was about helping others. She needed to be more direct. So, for the first time in eight years, she spoke monotonously.

"No. There was no mistake." Although calm and collected on the outside, Leaf was taken aback at her own matured, flowing voice.

"O-oh!" The man stood upright. "I see! Well then, in ten minutes I'll have your order ready, which includes..." the man paused, pulling out a clipboard. "A black, sleeveless undershirt topped off with a blue sleeveless shirt, a red skirt that is two and a half inches from your knees, and a white sunhat with red accents that look like a Pokeball."

Leaf averted her eyes as the tailor walked out of the empty waiting room. If there was one thing that hadn't changed in Kanto, it would be the clothing system. Clothes were usually custom created by a tailor and an individual, whether a breeder, trainer, or civilian would wear them until they outgrew the attires. Just about every person in Kanto always altered their clothes, but Leaf has always had the habit to keep the same appearance since her now dead father created it when she was six years old.

Leaf sighed impatiently. For the first time in her life, she didn't want to be alone and would rather be around people; now that she was returning to Kanto, bad memories are popping into her mind that she wanted to shake. She clutched the white bath rob she has been forced to wear. 'It will be worth it', she told herself.

* * *

"And your total comes to...3500 Pokedollars, please." The cashier lady smiled.

In response, the now comfortable Leaf pulled out 4500 Pokedollars from her washed, cream bag.

The lady scanned each bill briefly with her fingers, and looked up with a puzzled face.

"The rest is tip." Leaf explained.

Combining a shrug, minor head shaking, and a smile, the lady accepted the overly generous offer. "Well, thank you for your business and kindness!"

Leaf nodded, clutching on to the tip of her hat as she showed herself out of the building she has been dreading. Luckily, it appears the public of Kanto had long forgotten about her identity. She could only hope the same opinion was shared all over the region instead of the outskirts alone.

"Charizard, come out."

The orange-red dragon appeared out of his Pokeball, uncertain whether he should be more concerned over the fact his Trainer has talked to him for the first time or the unfamiliar scenery. Expecting such hesitance, Leaf knew she needed to inform her team and called out the rest of her Pokemon. They shared similar reactions to Charizard.

"I know-" Leaf paused, excusing the alarmed faces. "I know this is the first time you are hearing me speak, and this is also an area you can't recollect. This is the outskirts of Kanto nearby our mountain. We are going to head back to Pallet Town now."

Venusaur, Espeon, and Pikachu let out a peppy cheer, Charizard's eyes widened slightly, and Blastoise and Lapras allowed their appalled faces to be obvious.

"But this isn't because our training is done. It's because Team Rocket has reawaken. And we have to stop them."

Immediately, the entire team wore their serious game faces, which is something Leaf had always admired in them. "Everyone, prepare yourself mentally, for the next time I call you out might be for battle. Do not be alarmed like you were a moment ago. Charizard, please stay out of your Pokeball and take me to Pallet."

The gigantic fire Pokemon nodded, trying to get accustomed to his Trainer's voice commanding him instead of her old way of communication, which in this case, would be her pointing at a spot on her map. He relaxed his wings and leaned down for Leaf to climb on top before soaring into the skies.

* * *

"And that is why I think th-..." Professor Oak trailed off, needing a moment to recollect himself just as Leaf's Pokemon did earlier. His assistant that he was talking to wore similar, yet less emotional expressions. Standing in the doorway of the busy laboratory was no other than the former Kanto Champion - the one that gave up her title and was even rumored to the extremes as dead.

"Professor. I got your message. I'm sorry I'm so late." Leaf presented Fearow's Pokeball to the shaken man. "Here's your Fearow."

"Ah, hahaha, _ahem_ thank you Leaf!" The elderly man decided to dismiss his thoughts as of now. "The activites of Team Rocket have been quite mellow here in the past few months, but there have been two major attacks that have occured in Johto - one involving cutting off SlowPoke tails and the other with a device to create a shiny, red Gyarados. We'll get into that later, though. Marion!"

An assistant in a lab coat trotted forward quickly. "Yes sir?"

"Please phone my grandson and ask him to come here."

"Will do."

Leaf felt a shiver go down her spine. _Why, just why is **he** coming here?_

Relieved to see the behavior he had expected from the girl, he responded to her actions. "I know what you're thinking, Leaf. But Blue is going to help, trust me."

* * *

Pacing back and forth as she has been the past half hour, Leaf felt as if the more her patience diminished, the closer it will be until that guy walks through the doors. As if time itself had justified her, she noticed a figure with spikey hair approaching the frosted glass.


	2. The Meeting

"Gramps! What's the emer-...gen...cy?" The teenage boy halted in his tracks. Shyly pulling his hand back to his side, he used his body to hold open the steel doors. He felt hot blood rush to his upper body so swiftly he might need to sit down for a breather. In the split instant of silence, he calmed his erratic heart that leaped to his throat. He would do whatever it would take to have others assume he had a calm composure.

Leaf, on the other hand, was able to attain what he yearned for with ease. Her eyes scanned each detail of her eternal rival, from his velvet black footwear to his shiny, leather jacket. His Adam's apple also became more visible, and perhaps his hair had grown out a few inches. She didn't expect to witness the same twelve-year-old boy she saw dashing out of the Pokemon League three years ago. And yet, even when mentally preparing herself, she seemed to have forgotten the most notable thing about him.

He can_ talk._

"Oh...my...Arceus."

Leaf's face lit up ever so slightly. _Was it possible that after her disappearance, Blue had missed her? Had he put his deviant and childish teasing behind him and finally grew up?_ Her hand nervously clenched her backpack's strap on her right shoulder. _  
_

"Leaf! ...You..._you **LOOK RIDICULOUS,** AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Blue leaned forward into the lab, causing the entrance to slam itself shut. Then, he came to attention and crossed his arms. His cackling gradually turning into a quiet chuckle.

"...You're still the same." She spat out, emotionless. The girl understood that Blue was criticizing her choice of clothing. Did he really expect her to look like one of those lasses that she's seen on her way to Pallet? Not even a minute has passed and the impish boy was already instigating, and it provoked her grudges that were locked in deep slumber from long ago. _Is it even possible to work with this guy?_ If someone were to sneak up on her and clap directly in her face, she would remain frozen in her serious, angry, and solid position.

"Wh-Oh, you're talking now?" Blue closed a good chunk of the distance between the two of them, resulting in Leaf creating more. Sure, she was talking, but she was still the same distant Leaf he knew and cherished. But he would _never_ profess his love to her. If Leaf is rarely affected by anything around her, why on Earth would she want to stay by his side? She made it obvious she never would after that trip to Arceus knows where, too. Besides, his emotions still wavered with her. He's been infatuated with the way she has been all this time, and as his grandfather always said, "Women always change when they get in a relationship".

"Blue! Good, now you're both here."

Instantly, Blue's eyes flickered to the man he was just thinking about, whereas Leaf spun around to face him. It was time to get to the business they both have been summoned for.

"Since this...erm, mission," the Professor raised his free hand away from a parcel, creating air quotes, "has been delayed for quite some time now, I can't exactly sit here and schmooze with you two over a cup of tea. Long story short: Team Rocket, blah blah blah, chaos brewing, blah blah, doom for all regions across the globe, blah blah, take this package and these tickets, you're going to Johto." He tossed the brown box to his grandson in a lazy matter and then forcefully pushed each teenager with one hand to escort them out.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Hold it, Gramps!" Blue smacked his hand away and approached Leaf, gazing at the golden tickets she was holding. "S.S. Aqua? Going to Johto? What the hell, man?"

The Professor sighed. "Blue, Johto i-"

"Is where the latest activity concerning Team Rocket has been occurring throughout various areas in the region. We have to go there to talk to the Professor and officials in order to gain truthful and detailed information in order to stop them. Then, when we have what we need, we go on offense and shut Neo Team Rocket down for good."

The bushes outside rustled from the passing wind, echoing in the stuffy laboratory. Both boys remained puzzled and uncomfortable, but the old man's mouth quickly creased to a smile. He knew that Leaf was always the type that could think things through with such little information - that's what made her such a successful Pokemon Trainer. To hear her speak her plans, however, was a true treat that tickled his ears.

Blue hit the box in frustration. "Yeah, okay, whatever. S.S. Aqua is suppose ta' be in Vermilion City, so we're going there now. Come on, Loser." He yanked her wrist and dragged her to the peaceful, well-kept fields, mentally shocked by her lack of protest. Overtime, he couldn't stand the tension, so he released her right before they stepped into the wild grass.

"Blue."

The boy turned around and raised an eyebrow curiously, as he intended to speak to her instead of the reverse. He tried to ignore the sound of his own name when she spoke, but it was too much of a bittersweet temptation. Deep down, he secretly loved it. He wanted her to talk more. "Yeah, what?"

"Why are we walking like a bunch of idiots to save the world when we have our own Flying Pokemon." He scoffed. Her sarcasm was something he disliked more than the fact her questions came out more like statements. "I was **_GETTING_** to that!"

Leaf titled her head slightly to the left, much like a baffeled Growlithe. In return, Blue shuttered intensely. A deep, peach undertone was revealed on his cheeks.

"Augh! You're such a loser!" He huffed. "Anywa-"

"Is that why throughout the history of all our Pokemon battles, I'm the one who triumphs?" She shot back.

"**_Leaf!_ **Now's not the time for this!" Blue pulled out a Pokeball, to which the now smug Leaf presumed was his Pidgeot. "For now, we fly. Once we're at Vermilion City-"

**_"ON THE ROAD TO VERMILION CI~TTYYY!"_**The two fueding teenagers flipped their heads once more. A small toddler dressed in baby blue clothing had his arms stretched out over his head as he chanted.

"It's**_ VIRIDIAN_** city, you dumb-dumb!" An identical little girl in a cream dress trotted over, smacking her brother upside the head. In reflex, Blue pushed Leaf away from the scene before he had to sign any autographs. "...we'll talk later!"

* * *

"Oh boy, I think _you_ should come with me on my adventure!"

Leaf groaned impatiently. When she heard Blue say "we'll talk later", she didn't picture him being swarmed by a ridiculous amount of girls with high-pitched, squeaky voices while she remained a good fifteen feet away, sitting up against a wooden post on the dock. She turned her head elsewhere, wishing the ship in the distance could arrive already.

"Kya~! Mr. Blue Oak! Please come with us!"

"Haha, well if you insist-!"

_"Are you forgetting something?" _For the second time on this day, Blue stopped in his tracks along with two girls that locked elbows with him on each side. And like a collection of dominoes, the rest of the peppy girls all came to an abrupt halt. Blue felt his palms sweat. _Since when was Leaf able to have such an ominous aura?_

"Hey, you! You can't have my man!" One of the girls squeaked.

Leaf cracked her knuckles. She's given up the tranquility that she has alienated herself in for the longest time, and now she has her voice to use, unfortunately. Regardless, she still was a strong believer of the philosophy of _"actions speak louder than words". _After all, retaliating would only be healthy for her after the course of this hectic day she's trudged through. She threw her Charizard's Pokeball to the ground so fast and hard, she almost feared she broke it for a split second.

**_"COME HERE YOU PRISSY LITTLE BITCHY SHRIMPS! I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU OVER."_**Leaf roared. She charged fourth to her targets, who all in response shrieked and ran to salvage their lives individually.

"Well..." Blue fumbled, his eyes glued to the barking Leaf. "I...better be more careful with my wording torward her..."


End file.
